Hit Me With The Truth
by BonneyQ
Summary: After getting stuck inside an enchanted tunnel where you need to reveal a dark secret to get out, Gray discovers something he'd rather had not. [Gruvia]


**AN:** I received a submission in my Tumble by dakara-koko-ni-iru (She said: _"I just really need some very angsty/dramatic gruvia right now since I'm kinda pissed with the recent chapters and your stories just makes me feel better and all."_ ) and I tried to write it, but this came out instead and it's very small. lol

**#**

**Hit Me With The Truth**

**#**

'_As dark it might be,_

_The truth will set you free_

_Only once you will reveal_

_The self that is real'_

It was what it said at the wall of the cave where the Fairy Tail mages were trapped in while they were out on a mission.

"It's pretty straight forward." Lucy shrugged. "When we were coming to the town, I heard people talking about an enchanted cave. I guess this is it."

"Great! I _really_ want to get out of here." Natsu said loudly to the giant gap on the floor in front of them. "It didn't work."

Lucy appeared to be thinking for a moment before her face lit up as an idea appeared in her mind. "Because it would be too simple. There is nothing dark about wanting to leave this place! I think each of us need to share a secret." The remaining four people became visibly uncomfortable with the prospect of sharing. "Or we can just end up like that guy" the blonde pointed to the pile of skeletons on their left "and his friends. I bet one of them didn't want to say it and they stayed here until they _died._" Lucy was a little hysterical by the end of the sentence.

Gray sighed, rubbed his face and stared at the Dragon Slayer, the blonde and the blunette who was surprisingly quiet. "Fine. Who wants to go first?" When none of them volunteered, the Ice Mage sighed once again, but in annoyance. "I guess I'll go." He thought for a while about what to say and once he finally decided, he cleared his throat. "Okay. This is messed up, but when my dad and I were fighting and he told me he was Deliora, I was _relieved_. Before I knew why he was doing what he was doing, I thought that it was better if he was possessed by the demon who killed him and my mother because I'd rather have that instead of a father who was just evil." The moment he stopped talking, two huge boulders appeared from the bottom of the gap on the floor and connected to the edge, creating a path.

The stared at each other for a few moments, surprised, before Lucy cleared her throat and started to talk as it was obvious revealing the secrets worked. "I am envious of how strong you guys are."

Natsu frowned, confused. "But you _are_ strong."

"I know." She smiled sweetly at the pink haired man. "I am proud of what I achieved, but when people look at you, they _know_ you are strong and I wish people looked at me like that at first glance. I help you, I can hold my own and I know you have my back if I need, but I can't help it but to feel envy and I hate that."

Just like after Gray's secret was revealed, two more boulders joined in the path, which was halfway through, to their relief – they had been trapped inside the tunnels for a while and it annoyed them.

"I am angry at my dad." Natsu revealed. "I know why he did what he did to help me out, to save me, but he could've told me. I spent so much time looking for him while he was right there with me the entire time, silent. I don't hate him or anything like that, I just wish I could yell at him for a moment or two to get over this feeling and then hug him."

Two more rocks appeared and the past was almost done. The three Mages turned to look at Juvia, who was looking to the ground, eyes wide.

"Juvia?" Gray called her and the blunette looked up at him and the sight of her eyes already watering and took a step towards her, but she shook her head and he halted. "Erm… it's… your turn."

She took a deep breath and looked up right into Gray's eyes and said: "I don't trust you anymore." If Juvia had slapped him, he wouldn't be as surprise as he was after hearing her words. She started to tear up. "Juvia trusts you to save her life, our friends' or to save the world if necessary. What she doesn't trust is that you won't leave again."

"I came back." Gray offered.

"But you had to leave first." She took another deep breath. "And that's not Juvia's secret." Gray gulped; if she already gave him that blow, he was terrified of her next words, "I'm afraid I won't be able to love you whole heartedly again." It seemed as if Gray's insides were being torn with each word. Juvia tried to dry her tears, but more fell. "It confuses me so much to love you and not trust you like before because every time you leave, Juvia's afraid you won't come back. Every time you say good-bye, Juvia's afraid it will be the last time she'll hear from you."

The boulders appeared and completed the path, but Gray's attention was focused on Juvia and the mess inside his stomach. What did she mean by not trusting him? By saying she was afraid afraid of not being able to love him whole heartedly again? Did she stop? Why did it make him feel so bad?

"Come on, let's get out of here." Natsu mumbled and started to walk on the path the magic created, Lucy following him close behind in silence while Gray and Juvia stared at each other.

Juvia was the first to look away and when she stepped away, Gray grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walk away. "What can I do?"

"I don't know." Juvia whispered and walked away.

**#**

**AN: **The thing about telling the truth to get the path I got from Once Upon a Time S03E06. :) I needed to write something because if the spoilers are any indication, I'm going to be very frustrated real soon.

04/24/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
